vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Betty Grof
|-|Betty= |-|Magic Woman= |-|Merged with GOLB= Summary Betty Grof is a human-turned-wizard woman revealed to have once been the fiancée of a man named Simon Petrikov. She and Petrikov were in a committed relationship until Petrikov obtained an enchanted crown, which gradually began to alter his body and warp his mind. Betty is shown to be very loving and devoted to Simon, she is also shown to be bold and quick-thinking, as well as a decently capable fighter, managing to defeat Bella Noche in two hits. Like her husband, she appears to be quite educated in magical artifacts as she was confident she could turn him back to normal Since the experiment-gone-wrong in Magic Man's basement, it appears that Betty's personality may have altered when she became a Wizard, her mind seems to deteriorate depending how powerful her magic is, much like the Ice King. Betty spoke in riddles similar to Magic Man, before an uncharacteristic shriek and yelling. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 5-C | 2-C Name: Betty Grof | Magic Woman Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Female Age: Unknown, Likely Mid to Late 30s Classification: Human | Wizard | Deity Powers and Abilities: High Intellect, Flight (With a magic carpet) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, All abilities Magic Man had, which includes Body Manipulation, Transmutation, Portal Creation, Flight, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Projection, Life Creation, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic level), Darkness Manipulation (Magic Man gave life to the shadows of the martians and made them attack them), Fusion (Magic Man made the arms of the Martians grow together), Pocket Reality Manipulation and Illusion Creation (Made an illusion in an attempt to remind Simon of his past), Time Travel with The Enchiridion | All previous abilities, Void Manipulation (GOLB can erase a target to a point in which even Prismo cannot bring them back, making them disappear on every dimension and every dead world), Immortality (Type 1), Causality Manipulation (In "Come Along With Me", GOLB is shown digesting things he eats by returning them to their original form), Corruption and Fusion (GOLB corrupted an entire army of Candy People and fused them into one single monster), Transmutation (Turned a Gumball Guardian into a monster and banana guards into flying creatures), Chaos Manipulation and possibly Abstract Existence (Embodies chaos), Resistance to Reality Warping (The crown could not wish GOLB away) Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Moon level (Gained all of Magic Man's powers, Magic Man should be at least comparable to Finn and Jake, The Elements used her as a magic battery) | Multi-Universe level (Superior to Prismo, to a point is which Prismo is unable to bring back someone who was killed by GOLB) Speed: Supersonic (Should not be much slower than Finn the Human) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be as fast as Magic Man) | Infinite (Exists in the void between universes, which exists outside of time, Superior to Prismo) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Class NJ | Unknown Durability: Large Town level (Survived an explosion that was this big) | Moon level (Gained all of Magic Man's powers, Magic Man should be at least comparable to Finn and Jake, The Elements used her as a magic battery) | Multi-Universe level (Superior to Prismo) Stamina: Likely High (Defeated Bella Noche) | Unknown | Infinite Range: Melee | Several Kilometers | Multiversal+ (Can erase a target from every dimension and dead world, which there are an infinite amount of) Standard Equipment: A Magic Carpet | Magic Man's Hat, The Enchiridion | None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Betty and Simon were budding Antiquarian's and were both very smart and well educated) | Same as before, but insane (While Magic Man's magic did make Betty go insane, she is still smart enough to solve complex equations, build complex machinery and understand The Enchiridion) | Unknown Weaknesses: Betty is overall very inexperienced within the world of Ooo | Insane | Harmony Key: Betty | Magic Woman | Fused with GOLB Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:TV Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Hax Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Body Users Category:Portal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Causality Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Fusion Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Resistance Users